Fluoroelastomers, especially perfluorinated elastomers, are used in a wide variety of applications in which severe environments are encountered, specifically end uses where exposure to high temperatures and aggressive chemicals occur. For example, these polymers are often used as seals for aircraft engines, in semiconductor manufacturing equipment, in oil-well drilling devices, and in sealing elements for industrial equipment used at high temperatures.
In the semiconductor industry, perfluoroelastomers are used in processes that require resistance to NF3 plasma. This industry has stringent requirements on material purity especially around metal ions. Furthermore, if the perfluoroelastomers shed particles that can deposit in the process chambers, the particles should be of a size, which avoid introducing defects into the semiconductors.